dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Lois Lane (Smallville)
| Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Daily Planet; formerly The League; Checkmate | Relatives = Sam Lane (father); Ella Lane (mother, deceased); Lucy Lane (sister); Clark Kent (husband); Kara Kent (cousin in-law); Chloe Sullivan (cousin); Oliver Queen (cousin in-law); Gabe Sullivan (uncle); Moira Sullivan (aunt) | Universe = Smallville | BaseOfOperations = Metropolis; Smallville, Kansas | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 120 lbs (55 kg) | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = Green | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Reporter for the Daily Planet; former reporter for "The Inquisitor"; former waitress at The Talon | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Alfred Gough; Miles Millar | First = Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Crusade | Last = | Quotation = Rule #3: Do whatever it takes to get the story. | Speaker = Lois Lane | QuoteSource = Smallville Episode: Plastique | HistoryText = Early Years Lois Lane is the nosy, irascible and opinionated Chloe Sullivan's cousin and Clark Kent's love interest and eventually fiancée and wife (although she did enjoy brief romances with a blond-haired swimmer named Arthur Curry, and with the CEO of Queen Industries, Oliver Queen). At the beginning she had no desire at all to pursue a field in journalism and had a kind of sibling-like rivalry with Clark, finding pleasure in needling him into fits of nervousness. Later, Lois started to write for The Metropolis Inquisitor, lately, the newest Editor In Chief of the Daily Planet, Grant Gabriel, offered Lois Lane a job, and she took it. When Chloe Sullivan left the bullpen, Clark Kent took her desk encouraged by Lois. They began working side by side at the Daily Planet, exploring new feelings in their relationship, getting married after Superman revealed his existence to the world. Justice League After Superman's public career started out, Lois became a valuable insider and asset for the burgeoning super-team. She was the one discovered Tess Mercer's soul was stuck inside Lex Luthor's brain, which allowed the team rescue her and provide her with a robotical body. When Superman and Batman worked together to solve a case, Lois became friends with Barbara Gordon (Nightwing). | Powers = | Abilities = * * : Lois Lane is a third degree black belt. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Lois Lane was portrayed by Erica Durance. | Trivia = * Lois was born around 1985; she was about four when the first meteor shower hit Smallville. * Lois began smoking when she was 15, but she had quit by the time she arrived in Smallville (although she was then addicted to nicotine gum instead). Currently, she seems to have kicked both habits. * Lois' mother might have died of lung cancer; when Clark expresses his condolences, she remarks that it is not anybody's fault her mother started smoking in high school. * Lois has dated both Oliver Queen (Justin Hartley) and Arthur Curry (Alan Ritchson). Both of these actors have portrayed Ritchson's character of Arthur Curry/Aquaman. * Lois drove a silver GMC Envoy, and then a 2005 red Ford Fusion. * In "Bizarro", she drove a 2007 Toyota Camry. * Lois is a poor speller and an even worse chef. * Lois is highly allergic to dogs. * Lois is a third-degree black belt. * Lois was saved twice from drowning: once by Clark Kent and once by Arthur Curry. * Lois is an avid fan of the rock band Whitesnake. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:2004 Character Debuts Category:Superman Supporting Cast Category:Kal-El's Love Interests Category:Oliver Queen's Love Interests Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Reporters